Happy Werewolf Day!
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: Stiles bakes a cake for the anniversary of Scott being bitten. It turns into a thing.


Stiles didn't remember the exact date. So naturally he sneaked into his dad's office and did a little searching. The bottom half of Laura Hale's body had been found on Sunday, January 2nd, 2011. It was now December 31st. The one year anniversary of Scott being bitten by Peter was in two days.

He couldn't bake worth a shit, but he tried. He made Scott's favourite kind of cake. Chocolate with chocolate icing. Boy was he going to have a field day with the chocolate and dog jokes when he gives it to Scott.

"Uh, Stiles, what are you doing?" his dad asked the morning of January 2nd.

"Baking a cake, dad. Duh."

"I see that, but why?"

"Because Scott's werewolf day is coming up." He could tell his dad these things now. Which was good because he didn't to explain to his dad why he had a cake on the counter with 'Happy Werewolf day, Scott!' written in icing on top. Unfortunately, the circumstances of his dad finding out weren't the best since he had been captured the the Darach and held waiting to be sacrificed along with Scott's mom.

"'Werewolf Day,'" his dad echoed.

"Yeah. I made it up myself. Its the one year anniversary of the night Scott. Not to mention I feel obligated to do this since it was my fault I guess."

His dad raised an eyebrow and looked as though he were putting puzzle pieces together in his mind.

"Scott was bitten the night we found the first half of Derek's sister's body. So not only did you lie to me that night, you got your best friend bitten by a werewolf. That better be a damn good cake, Stiles."

"Its his favourite. And yes, I may have lied, but I couldn't have predicted that happening."

Scott came over a few hours later at Stiles' urgent call. Stiles may have bended the truth, but oh well. Scott would forgive him when he saw the cake.

"Where's the vampire?" he asked after launching himself through the front door.

"There is no vampire," Stiles shrugged. "I just wanted to get you here. I knew if I called and just asked you to come, you would've said you were doing something else. I'm not even sure vampires exist to be honest."

"Damn it, Stiles. What was so important?"

"I'll give you a clue," Stiles said with a smile. He walked over to the corner, grabbed a baseball bat and put it in Scott's. He angled it just right and then hung himself over the edge of the couch to look at Scott upside down. "Well, I don't remember exactly what we said, but I know I screamed after you came at me with the bat. Then you said you thought I was a predator."

Scott put the bat down quickly, probably before he did something like hit Stiles with it. "I got bit a year ago. Stop with the theatrics, Stiles. Why didn't you just say so?"

"'Theatrics?'" Stiles mumbled. "I thought it would be more fun this way," he said aloud with a frowned.

"You thought it would be fun to remind me of the night my life practically got ruined?"

"Look, I know it was my fault and I never actually apologised, but we've been through the same stuff. You were just in it more than me. So, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I never blamed you, Stiles. But now that you mention it, it was kind of your fault. Part of it was mine too though. I'm really tempted to just bite you right now just to throw you deeper into this supernatural crap, it would only be fair." He let his eyes turn red and he grinned with a little bit of fang.

Stiles swallowed. "Uh, no need for the fangs and eyes, man. I'm not signing up for a biting anytime soon, but since you're an alpha now, I'll take your card and consider doing business with you."

"Relax, bro, I'd never do that to you," Scott snorted. "Anyway, was that the only reason you called me over?"

"Nope. Follow me into la cocina." Scott raised an eyebrow. "It means kitchen, Scott."

"Oh, I know. I'm just trying to figure out when you learned Spanish."

They got into the kitchen and Stiles produced his cake and put it on the table. "Ta-da!"

"'Happy werewolf day, Scott?' Really, Stiles?"

"Its chocolate with chocolate icing," Stiles murmured seductively.

Scott's eyes lit up. "Get a damn knife and some plates then."

After finishing their slices, Stiles cleared his throat, "I hereby decree, from this day forward, the second of Janurary shall be known as Scott's Werewolf Day."

"The anniversary of me being bitten," Scott rolled his eyes. "And seriously, you've been playing too much World of Warcraft or something along those lines."

"Have not," Stiles mumbled.

"Anyway, what about a Werewolf Day for Derek? How does that work?"

"That's just his birthday. He gets gifts and a Werewolf Day cake. And trust me, I know when his birthday is. It was in my dad's records. I'm already planning Isaac's Werewolf Day. Its still like two months away, but it'll take a bit of research to pin down the exact date."

* * *

Two months later, Stiles showed up at Derek's loft with Scott trailing behind, embarrassed. Yes, Isaac was still living with Scott, but he just happened to be at Derek's. He managed to find out Isaac's favourite type of cake from Scott. Ice cream cake. It was disappointly simple for Stiles. All he had to do was go to Dairy Queen and get the damn thing. Though it was a bit awkward when he said he wanted 'Happy Werewolf Day, Isaac!' written on it. He just played it off as an inside joke and hoped they bought it.

"Stiles, its not my birthday," Isaac said with an amused look.

"Oh, I know. But it is a special day."

"How?" Isaac asked. Stiles placed the cake on the table. "'Happy Werewolf Day, Isaac.' You found out the day I was bitten and got me an ice cream cake to celebrate the anniversary?"

"Yes?" Stiles squeaked.

"Scott, Stiles is my new best friend."

"Not fair," Scott frowned. "I'm the one that told him what kind of cake to get."

"So when do I get a Werewolf Day cake?" Derek asked seriously.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles all stopped to look at him.

"Did- did Derek just make a joke?" Scott asked.

"Big bad alpha's got jokes now?" Stiles teased.

Derek's eyebrows rose. "I wasn't joking. It seems only fair that I get one. But when do I get mine since I wasn't bitten?"

Stiles spluttered in an attempt to wrap his mind around the fact that Derek was being slightly jealous.

"Y-your birthday," Stiles said. "You get gifts and a Werewolf Day cake. And yes, I know when your birthday is."

Derek nodded with a satisfied smile and grabbed a knife to cut Isaac's Werewolf Day cake.


End file.
